


Where Did the Time Go?

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [68]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, nondiscussed fake science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: When people die, nobody expects them to wake up. Harry certainly didn't expect to wake up after being shot in the head. As of now, all he has to rely on is himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

Harry could have sworn he was dead. The last thing he remembered was watching Valentine fire his pistol in what seemed to be slow motion, and then he was bleeding out on the hot tarmac under the Kentucky sun with nothing but blue sky and crows above him.

He wasn’t supposed to be making a (in his humble opinion) daring escape from a medical facility going into lock-down.

He wasn’t supposed to be fighting the lingering effects of sedatives in his system, and struggling to find a way out amidst heavily armed guards - what sort of ward had security nearly as tight as the Bank of London, anyway? - while actively combating what seemed to be a spinning corridor, because his brain was still addled from the drugs and, oh yes, his shot to the head.

He wasn’t supposed to be thirty years younger.

Yes, the first thing Harry noticed about himself was not the fact that he wasn’t as dead as he had previously thought (the oblivion he had trekked between consciousnesses had terrified him more than anything or anyone else he had ever encountered), it was that he had seemed to have misplaced three decades of his time on Earth, not in memory, but in physical substance. He was probably close to Eggsy’s age.

Thinking about the young man had sent a jarring pain through his temple, and the memory of the warm smile did nothing more at the moment than make him want to be sick. He had been so cruel, so deliberately horrible to someone who looked to him for kindness, and he had betrayed that trust. Eggsy was first on his list of priorities after escaping this godforsaken compound, because a gentleman always made amends when he had wronged someone.

Rounding a corner and nearly running into a half dozen armed soldiers, Harry was at a loss. He had managed to procure a decently fitting outfit by knocking one of the doctors unconscious and depositing him in a broom closet, but unfortunately as far as weapons went he was reliant only on his skills in close combat, as the gun he had taken off one of the guards was fingerprint locked - were Harry not completely disheartened by that fact he would commend their ingenuity, and had made a mental note to mention it to Merlin if he made it out of this. It still doubled as a blunt object that he could use in a pinch, but beyond that he was unarmed.

As it turned out, fighting off a group of assailants when one is significantly at a disadvantage is much more difficult than one would think, considering he wasn’t in possession of all his mental faculties just yet. This was one experience that Harry never, ever wanted to repeat. If there was one thing being under the influence of Valentine’s sound-wave had taught him, it was that he never wanted to lose control of his own mind ever again. This was his own personal hell, and the discombobulation that went along with it was only adding to the pain in his head that had increased to a steady throb.

Harry had managed to dispatch five of his six opponents (having lost track of the last in the melee) and only remembered the final man when the barrel of a gun was pressed to the back of his head.

“On your knees.” With no visible way out that didn’t result in immediate death, Harry complied, while trying desperately to come up with a plan. He couldn’t. “Thought you were pretty big stuff, huh, trying to make a run for it? Well guess what bub, you lose.” His attacker was clearly American, which lead Harry to believe that he hadn’t left the continental United States. That gave him a narrower scope as far as location went, but he was still at a loss as far as how long he had actually been gone. His mind was whirring at two hundred kilometers an hour, trying to find a way out of the hot water he had landed himself in. “Pity you tried to escape, the boss was quite fond of you. Guess we’ll see how smart you are when you’re brain’s all over the wall.” Harry closed his eyes as a gunshot rang down the hallway.

Then he opened them again, one, and then the other. Stood up. Turned around.

There was Eggsy, standing at the other end of the hall, barely repressed shock and pain and hope on his face, dressed to the nines in his Oxfords and bespoke suit and hair perfectly styled.

“Harry?” His voice was hardly more than a whisper, and tentative in disbelief. His shoulders tightened, every muscle primed on adrenaline on the off chance this was all a ploy, and that Harry was only acting along with the man Eggsy had just killed.

“Oh, Eggsy, my dear boy.” The words sounded strange from his mouth, now that he didn’t appear much older than the other man by more than five years, but they were enough, far more than enough to let Eggsy know that it was really him. Eggsy gave up what little composure he had and flew down the corridor, barrelling straight into Harry’s chest and trusting the other man not to fall. It took decades of muscle memory that fortunately hadn’t been lost in translation to drop one foot backwards to stagger his weight, but Harry managed. Eggsy buried his face into the crook of Harry’s neck and let out a shuddering breath, trying to collect himself as they both clutched at each other. Eggsy couldn’t do much more than breathe in the fact that Harry was real, that he wasn’t just a hallucination, that he was actually alive. “I’m here. I’m here and I am so, so sorry.” Eggsy took a deep breath and pulled back, and Harry let him go, readily accepting the gun Eggsy offered to him.

“Later. We’ll talk about it later. Right now, we need to get out of here.”


End file.
